


Three Sentence Ficathon 2013 Fills - Game of Thrones Division

by ViaLethe



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2013 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Game of Thrones/ASOIAF fills of mine from the 2013 Three Sentence Ficathon, with original prompts included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Were Supposed to Rise Above, but We Sink

_Prompt: any, any, IN SPACE! AU_

 

When the seven divisions of the fleet of Westeros begin to turn on each other, the skies grow bright with their folly, spurts of flame flying between them, leaving _The Riverlands_ scorched and blackened, limping through space, barely still flying.

From the massive, curved greatship _The Wall_ , Jon Snow watches the battles and the darkness behind them both, and wonders where in the wide fleet his siblings have scattered, and whether any of them will ever make contact again.

On the moon of Essos named Dothraki Sea, Dany watches the fires burn above, and smiles, for they call her home at last. 

 

**Part Two** : _Turn Your Face into the Storm_

 

"Get out there and _fight_ , Dog!" the boy Admiral shrieks, his voice coming out shrill and breaking, rather than the booming commands of his dead father.

Sandor looks out the bay windows, into the firestorms and explosions taking place on the flight deck, and backs away from his fighter.

"Fuck you," he rasps out, reaching for his belt, groping for his pistol or his flask, he couldn't even say which, "and fuck your fleet, too."


	2. I Get Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild spoilers for _A Dance with Dragons_

_Prompt: Game of Thrones, Daenerys Targaryen, queen_

 

She looks at the blacked bones on the floor before her and wonders what Drogo would have done; sent the man off with an admonition to make more and stronger children, most likely. She had loved her sun-and-stars, but he had been a hard man, as a Khal must be.

Now, Dany begins to realize that there will be times when she must act as a Queen, not a Khalessi.


	3. As Long and Sharp as Yours

_Prompt: Game of Thrones/ASOIF, Syrio Forel, the first sword of Bravos does not run_

 

"But what if you were being attacked by a lion?" Arya tries, in her endless attempts to distract him as they practice.

"And what is a lion but a pussycat, if you do not fear?" Syrio responds, slashing at her wrist, her fingers, her knee. "It is the fear that cuts deeper than the claws, boy."


End file.
